Agent A
Summary Agent A is the main antagonist and opponent of Yamada Tadayoshi, and is a former operative of Project X, who ran from the system for his own corrupt ends. He is also the leader of an underground crime organization that he cultivated to propel himself through the ranks of IMPDO. Backstory Marcus Erskine was born and raised in Dayton, Ohio, but his family moved to a small town in Northern Maine (Presque Isle) when he was ten. He excelled in school, skipping a few grades, taking many extracurricular classes, and graduating valedictorian. He earned many scholarships, and pursued a career in engineering. In his spare time, he chose to study auto mechanics and computer technology, having a particular fondness for the latter subject. His extreme performance gained him the attention of Project X, who had started the supersoldier project not too long before, and were looking for candidates. He agreed to their offer, and at the age of 19, became one of the first amplificata in Project X. After the experiments, his mental abilities grew even more. Officials recorded various psychic phenomena from Marcus, but also observed psychological changes. As Marcus climbed the ranks of IMPDO, he secretly created an underground criminal network; His goal was simple-Grow the network, and solve cases regarding the network to pad his performance as an agent in IMPDO and get promoted to higher ranks faster, in order to gain more power and influence. At the same time, he was able to gain considerable amounts of money from this organization. Eventually, his crime syndicate spreads across the world, doing business with multiple other organized crime groups and gaining more power. He made several connections with criminal groups, using the pseudonym of "J. Kavka." Eventually, Dan Petit, Chase Tyrane, and Terrell Anthony are assigned to a team with Marcus in order to deal with his underground criminal network, unaware that Marcus was its leader. Over time, the crime network shifted its focus to Japan, as it made more deals with Yakuza groups. Marcus's squad, along with Marguerite from France, were stationed in Tokyo in order to help deal with the organization. Over time, Marcus's dealings caught up with him, and his team found out that he was involved with the criminal organization. He fled, and Tadayoshi was made the new leader of the group, whose new task was finding "Agent A" and bringing him in. As part of his attempt at staying out of IMPDO's reach, Agent A began having his criminal organization put out hits on various IMPDO members, and Agent A himself began killing amplificatae, viewing them all as a direct threat to himself. Appearance 6 ft 3 inches, 180 pounds. Bright amber eyes that turn red when he's using his mind-reading powers. Normally wears a white suit and hat, with a blue tie and a black trench coat. Wears glasses and brown contacts as part of a disguise. When prepared for combat, Agent A wears his old Project X uniform, which he has dyed black in order to blend in with the cover of night. He wears calf-height steel toe boots and steel-plated shin guards, which his pants over them, concealing them. He also wears a ballistic vest, rated for level III protection, and a black trench coat, which conceals his old uniform and equipment. Personality Before Project X Marcus was a sociable person online, but not as much in person. He would make friends of his coworkers and fellow students, but most of hi interactions would be online. He was eager to make the world a better place through his contributions, and regularly helped others when he could. After Project X Agent A is a cold, calculated, power-hungry killer that will do anything to see his rise to higher power. He is a sociopath, having lost his morality and conscience from the changes in the wiring of his brain. He thinks his plans through, but will often do the killing of the Project X amplificata and special agents himself for the adrenaline rush. He is extremely manipulative, and has perfected the art of manipulation-One example of this is his explanation for why he want power. Whenever someone asks, he states that he wants to transform the world into a meritocracy, where people can all have a chance to move up in life based on how hard they work and how good they are at their trade; However, to him, it's just a way to get people to sympathize with him (or rather, his pseudonyms). Agent A realizes that a true meritocracy couldn't have regulations, and that would lead to a few people eventually taking all power and using the power to put others down; the failure of a true meritocracy would be inevitable. He instead doesn't want power for what he could do with it; Agent A wants power for the rush that he gets when obtaining more power and being in control. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least 9-B, at most 9-A Name: Marcus Erskine, Agent A, J. Kavka (pseudonym; along with countless others) Gender: Male Age: 26 Origin: Code Red, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level+, at most Room Level (comparable in strength to Tadayoshi) Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed by foot (long distance); Subsonic+ '''to '''Supersonic Attack & Combat Speed; Sub-Relativistic+ Reaction Speed via mind-reading Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can tow Class 25) Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Superhuman+ durability against laceration, bullets, and impalement; Building Level durability against blunt force trauma with high resistance to g-forces; augmented by healing factor Stamina: Extremely High (due to healing powers, Agent A is almost ''incapable of fatigue) '''Range:' Melee with most weapons; several meters when using his sidearm Standard Equipment: '''1 collapsible sword (similar to Tadayoshi's), GPS tracking device, SIG Sauer P226 handgun (chambered in .40 S&W) with 3 extra magazines (all magazines are 13-round), a smartphone (stolen), and a prototype AR scanner device (with night vision, thermographic vision, and a heads-up display) Agent A has a small special chip implanted in his brain that gives him the ability to semi-consciously control much of his gear, as if they were simply an extension of his body, and retain short term memory as well as long term memory better. The chip also allows for his entire memories to be backed up in the supercomputer on his belt, and for them to be reintroduced should he receive brain trauma (which would normally damage memory); This was done mostly so he would retain his training and identity, but all of his memories since birth are backed up. '''Intelligence: Extremely High (I.Q. of 215); Extensive knowledge of engineering, mechanics, mathematics, chemistry, strategy, trap-laying, psychology, demolition and construction, economics and business, history, and the operations of almost any vehicle on Earth; Very good strategist, with immense knowledge of taking out opponents when outnumbered; Skilled at recognizing weak points and an opponent's fighting style, and adjusting to it; Extremely competent at taking down other amplificatae, with equipment and extra training specifically to track and kill supersoldiers within his Verse, most of whom have healing factors; expert trap-layer; Weapons and Explosives expert (memorized the entire Anarchist's Cookbook when he was 15, and has memorized several of Project X's files on weaponry); Considerable medical knowledge Weaknesses: Agent A isn't as skilled at close quarters combat as other Project X agents, due to only having studied a few techniques, and thus is sometimes over reliant on his psychic powers. His electrokinesis is limited, in that he can not control the electricity in another biological being's body, and can not create electricity-Agent A can only control already existing electricity from a non-biological source. Psychologically, he is a sociopath. Due to a lack in empathy, Agent A often tries to make up for it by indulging in risky behavior, and may engage in dangerous behavior-even something that may outright kill him-simply for the brief thrill; As well due to his lack of empathy, most emotions seem very distant to him, and Agent A lives in a constant form of distant depression-It should be noted that Agent A is mentally ill as a result of the procedures Project X has done on him; Invulnerability does not stop bladed weapons from cutting him, or bullets and arrows from piercing him; Regenerative abilities are slightly slowed when unconscious; There is a very small chance that when regeneration, an object may not be able to be pushed out during the healing process, leading to complications (further, large objects can not be pushed out by the body during healing); Agent A can't use his full amount of strength/speed for long duration; His body's energy consumption is high, due to the energy it takes to move faster and to heal; If blood/oxygen flow is cut off from the brain, his healing factor will stop working Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, and reflexes; Invulnerability; Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to biological attack, Resistance to electricity and burns; Low-Mid to Mid Level Regeneration (If decapitated, he can not regenerate on his own, but if his brain is introduced to oxygen and enough energy and matter, such as in a laboratory, he may regenerate); Extreme Pain Tolerance; Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (as far as 520°F (without gear) or -10°F (with normal clothes, no coat) for a short amount of time, provided very low humidity); Immunity to Soul-based attacks/manipulation; Energy Resistance; Extreme Stamina; Hacking (can hack any electronic device through his smartphone; can control his equipment and other electronics mentally through the use of electromagnetism generated from his body's electrical signals); Body Control (Basic); Electrokinesis; Telepathy (can read minds through detecting and translating another's electrical signals in their brain); Extra senses (can detect electric and magnetic fields, and detect other people, animals, machines, and electronics through the electric currents and signals in them); Eidetic Memory; With gear, he gains Thermographic and Night Vision, and Enhanced Awareness (AR scanners) Notable Attacks and Techniques Agent A is known for his ability to read the minds of his opponents and detect them, even if they aren't visible to the naked eye, and using that ability to stay several steps ahead of his opponents. Additional Statistics Date of Birth: 10th of January, 1991 Birthplace: Ohio, United States of America Residency: Unknown Weight: 180 Pounds (81.6 kg) Height: 6'3" (191 cm) Political Affiliation: None; Capitalist Meritocracy (claims) Religion: None (Atheist) Eye Color: Amber (crimson when using extrasensory skills) Hair Color: Black Status: Alive, in good health Affiliation: Himself Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. Trivia Agent A was originally made to be a foil to Tadayoshi, and was fleshed out more as a character as Petrokovia RPed more. Agent A has been in Adventures Through the Multiverse, Reality's Bane, and The Ancient Ones. Category:Original Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Science-Based Characters Category:Hax Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Espers Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Staple Characters